


Is It My Home, Too?

by LBIGreyhound13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBIGreyhound13/pseuds/LBIGreyhound13
Summary: When Tony picks Peter up from school, Tony has a quick errand to run before taking Peter back to the tower, and Peter can’t help but wonder what the tower means to him now.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Is It My Home, Too?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narsil5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsil5/gifts).



> Hello, hello, readers! Welcome to yet another oneshot for our favorite father/son duo Iron Dad and Spider Son! So this fanfic is a part of the Friendly Neighborhood Exchange! I wrote this for one of my newest friends, Narsil5, aka done-did-a-chaos on Tumblr! I was able to combine two of their prompts into one fluffy oneshot for Tony and Peter! 
> 
> Narsil5, I really hope you like this!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

_Prompts: “I just want to go home” and “I am never going to recover from this”_

“Thanks again for letting me stay over, Mr. Stark,” Peter said to his mentor as they drove through the busy streets of Queens.

“Anytime, kid, you know I love having you stay over,” Tony replied as he divided his attention between the road and the teenager in the passenger seat. “Did your aunt take off yet?”

“Not yet,” Peter said as he checked his phone reading the last text exchange between him and May before the final bell rang.

The first time Peter stayed over with Tony at the tower went so well that his aunt May had absolutely no problem in allowing her nephew to stay over for another weekend while she went to her annual convention for the weekend in Boston. Of course, both Peter and Tony were beyond excited to have another chance to spend the weekend together. There were a few times Peter had stayed over while May was home, but it was very endearing that the annual weekend where May went away on a trip was becoming a tradition for them.

“I can’t wait to show you the ideas I have for your suit,” Tony said smiling.

“Me too! I was also thinking about the nanotech project,” Peter replied eagerly. “Maybe we can—”

He was interrupted when a phone—Tony’s phone began buzzing on the console. Both superheroes looked down only to see Pepper’s picture flashing on the screen.

“Oh, it’s Pepper, let me take this real quick,” Tony said as he pushed the answer button on the steering wheel. “Well, hello, Ms. Potts!”

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” Pepper said over the speakers.

Peter could only snicker at the banter between his mentor and his fiancée and giggled when Tony reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Is that Peter I hear?” she asked happily having obviously heard the teen laughing.

“Yeah, hi, Ms. Potts,” he replied.

“How are you, sweetheart?” Pepper asked. “Did May get off the ground yet?”

“I’m good, thank you, and not yet. But they should be taking off soon. She just texted me that they’re about to close the doors.”

“That’s good. Tell her Tony and I wished her a safe trip.”

“I will, thank you!”

“You’re welcome! Now, Tony…”

“Uh-oh…” Tony suddenly said earning a laugh from Peter.

“Did you have a chance to cash that check I gave you this morning?” she asked.

“Well, since you asked, now that I have acquired my favorite mentee, I am currently on my way to the bank to cash the check as you requested.”

“Good boy. I’ll see you both when you get home, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan. Pete and I were thinking of pizza for dinner tonight.”

“That sounds perfect! I’m looking forward to it!”

“Alright, love you, honey.”

“Love you too, Tony! See you later, Peter!”

“See you soon, Ms. Potts!”

With that said, Pepper hung up on them. “Sorry, kid, I completely forgot about that check,” Tony finally said after a moment. “You mind if we make a quick stop?”

“Of course not, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied. “Besides, it’s not like it’ll take long.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile at his mentee…his kid. It had been a year since they met and since the Vulture incident, and it still amazed Tony just how close he and Peter had become over that short of a period of time. From the minute Tony reached out to the teenaged vigilante to keep in touch after he turned down the invitation to join the Avengers, everything seemed to just…click between them. They started talking on the phone and texting more.

Peter once invited him to come patrolling with him, and it all seemed to lead to them spending more time together and with Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, May, and Vision. He and Peter had come to really care about one another…almost like a father and a son, but Tony didn’t dare bring that up to Peter. Peter had been through quite a lot in his 15-16 years losing his parents and his uncle Ben, and the last thing Peter would want was for someone he had known for a year to suddenly come in and replace his two father figures.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter suddenly said getting Tony’s attention. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, buddy,” Tony said patting him on the shoulder. “Just zoned out for a minute there.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. Now, let’s get to the bank, and then we can get home.”

Peter quickly felt the warm feeling he got whenever Tony referred to the tower as “home.” Granted, Tony and Pepper lived at the tower, but still…in a way, the tower and the compound had become his second home. As Tony and Peter became closer, they usually found themselves returning to the tower when they wanted to work on upgrades and other projects in addition to a movie night or to May and Peter’s apartment in Queens when they just wanted to relax or if Peter needed a night to catch up on homework. He couldn’t help but wonder if Tony and May would see that as weird, but nevertheless, it was amazing how at first when Tony first became his mentor, going to the tower was exciting and new. Recently, it had become a refuge and a home, and the excitement had worn off over time.

Soon enough, the two superheroes pulled up to the bank and parked in front. Tony decided to leave the car running for Peter, so that he didn’t have to follow him in the bank. Tony assured him that it would only be for five minutes before leaving him in the car and running into the bank. The teen decided to pass the time by scrolling through his phone, and he looked at the time figuring that May would be taking off real soon. He thought about texting her, but then he remembered that she promised to text him when she landed. There was no reason to bother her.

Five minutes passed…then fifteen minutes passed before Tony finally emerged from the bank and made his way back to the car. Peter smiled at the sight of his mentor as he put his phone in his pocket and pressed the button to unlock the car for Tony.

“Mission accomplished?” Peter asked with a small smile on his face.

“Yes, sir,” Tony replied as he got into the car. “Ms. Potts will be very happy, which makes Mr. Stark very happy.”

“Well, we don’t want Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts to not be happy,” Peter said rolling his eyes.

“Exactly, you are learning, my young padawan,” Tony said.

Peter suddenly perked and stared at his mentor looking at him as if he had grown an extra head. “Did you just use a _Star Wars_ reference?”

Tony’s face fell as he realized what he just did. “Oh God…I did…” he said putting his hand to his head running it through his hair. “Oh God…I’m turning into you. I am never going to recover from this, am I?”

“Nope, you are not, Mr. Stark,” Peter said laughing at Tony’s reaction. “Aw man, this is just too good! I just want to go home now so we can—”

“Home?”

Peter stopped when he realized what he said. There was no going back now. “Well, yeah, the tower…I mean,” he began feeling blush creep onto his cheeks. “I guess…you could say that…it’s become my second home? Like the compound? Is…is that okay?”

Tony smiled feeling the warm feeling expand even further as he looked at his intern. He couldn’t believe that Peter actually saw the tower as his home…right up there with the compound with his and May’s apartment. “It’s definitely okay, Pete,” he said ruffling Peter’s hair, “so long as you don’t mention to anyone that I made a Star Wars reference.”

“No promises there, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnd that’s a wrap, boys and girls! Once again, Narsil5, I really hope you like this!


End file.
